Tu Primer Beso, ¿No?
by YueDark
Summary: Quizás no todo había resultado como quería, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo Neji —aun siendo un genio— no era bueno en todo, como ella creía…


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

**La historia es completamente de mi autoria, queda prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Advertencias: Au, Universo Alterno.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Tu primer beso, ¿No?"**

**.**

Quizás no todo había resultado como quería, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo Neji —aun siendo un genio— no era bueno en todo, como ella creía…

Corrió tan rápido como podía, un intenso rubor invadía sus mejillas, y lentamente pequeñas gotitas saladas se posaban en su rostro. Seguramente llegaría tarde como siempre, y esta vez Anko-sensei la mataría, no solo la amenazaría con aquellos kunais que siempre portaba, sino que esta vez seguro que se los clavaba. La clase anterior le había dejado bien clarito que si volvía a llegar tarde no la contaría. Su agitada respiración disminuyo poco a poco al ver la puerta del salón abierta, y dentro de este a Anko con una maliciosa cara esperando a que ella entrara.

—Ama-san— fingió dulzura en su voz, una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda a la castaña joven —Gracias por hacernos el honor de iluminarnos con su presencia en esta clase, supongo que debo sentirme honrada, ¿Verdad?— su mirada era macabra y con lengua lamia malignamente aquel kunai que tenia en la mano. La pobre chica puso una cara de espanto y temió por su vida…

Desde la parte trasera del salón Neji la veía, suspiro engreídamente. Aquella ojichocolate parecía que le gustaba la mala vida, o eso pensaba, siempre llegaba tarde y era castigada por Anko-sensei. De hecho le parecía un poco boba, infantil y para nada femenina, pero había algo en ella que le atraía muchísimo, no sabia que era ese 'algo' pero desde hacia un semana se había propuesto a descubrirlo fuera de la buena manera, o incluso… mala…

Después de semejante regaño por parte de la profesora y del castigo impuesto, se dejo caer en el asiento con cansancio, resoplo por quinta vez dándose cuenta que por todo el alboroto le había tocado sentarse hasta atrás. Pasaron unos segundos, y noto algo realmente extraño, una intensa mirada se posaba sobre ella, volteo a todas partes pero no encontró al susodicho, así que lo ignoro. Esta vez trato de concentrarse en la aburrida clase, pero de nuevo la invadió esa sensación de ser observada, volteo nuevamente… y nada… todo comenzaba a ponerse muy raro.

Aquel jueguito continuo, hasta que cansado, esta vez no se oculto, Hyuuga Neji la miraba intensamente. Quizás las otras veces que había logrado percatarse de aquella sensación la había ignorado, o quizás se había hecho la desentendida, pero esta vez ya sobrepasaba el descaro.

Torció la boca un tanto molesta, es que no lograba concentrarse, y es que esa miradita emanaba un aura para nada inocente.

—¡Maldito!— mascullo entre dientes, no solo la miraba con descaro sino que se atrevía a lanzarle aquella… miradita para nada discreta que todas su compañeras de clase parecían percatarse de aquello y en cada oportunidad que tenían le lanzaban notitas amenazantes. —Mierda…— se comenzaba a desesperar, aquello la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Neji se mantenía en lo mismo, el plan era simple: la miraría con descaro absoluto y luego le mandaría guiños, y si era necesario…

Besos, ese completo idiota le lanzaba besos, ahh… y muy sensuales. Todas aquellas jóvenes la mataban con la mirada, otras hasta hacían como que le cortarían la cabeza con señas. Todo esto ya sobrepasaba la presión que podía soportar, comenzó a sudar y su cara adquirió un completo color rojo. Neji sonrió de lado, aun enojada se veía linda. Hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, hasta que…

—¡DEJA DE MIRARME PERVERTIDO!— Se dirigió a Neji y después a sus compañeras —¡YO LAS MATARE A TODAS, MALDITAS!— grito a los cuatro vientos, Anko la miro con furia y la saco del salón diciendo que fuera con la directora Tsunade inmediatamente. Sus demás compañeras sonrieron maliciosas, y Neji aun más al ver como Tenten salía del salón, tal como había planeado…

Tenten salió frustrada, arrastraba su mochila con pesadez mientras bufaba enojada, y como no estarlo si ese maldito bastardo… se estaba relamiendo los labios con la lengua mientras le hacia gestos sugestivos.

—Grrr…— gruño, maldecía su nombre en voz alta. —¿Qué rayos le pasaría a ese idiota?— se pregunto, si bien no conocía del todo a su compañero estaba segura de que él no era asi; su semblante siempre serio, el ceño fruncido y su mal carácter eran cosas que lo distinguían de entre los demás. Tan solo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ese chico, y mas le parecía extraño todo lo sucedido unos momentos atrás. Pensó en un millón de excusas para explicar lo anterior mas no conseguía una realmente coherente. —Quizás tomo algún tipo de droga, o estaba borracho… noo eso seria imposible Jajaja…— pauso —Jajajaja de hecho fue bastante gracioso, parecía un verdadero pervertido, jijiji…— sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es lo que piensas…— Tenten volteo asustaba, ahí parado frente a ella estaba el perverso genio Hyuuga. Su cara era de terror absoluto, la voz del ojiperla era aterradora —Mmm… en verdad pensé que eras mas inteligente…— acaricio un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

—T-u… t-u… a que te refieres— la castaña temblaba ligeramente. Neji se acerco a ella acorralándola entre su cuerpo y un casillero, le tomo la barbilla alzando su cara, Tenten cerró los ojos de inmediato.

—Mmm… Ahh ahh, aburrido, que decepción me has dado Tenten, pensé que esto seria mas interesante, pero ya veo que no— el de piel nívea dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a Tenten sola y confundida en aquel pasillo, mientras desaparecía entre los demás alumnos que salían de sus aulas.

La de orbes chocolate se tiro al piso suspirando, todo aquello la había trastornado, rio como maniaca y se quedo sentada en el piso, incluso olvido que tenia que dirigirse con Tsunade. Todos los que pasaban por ahí la miraban extrañados mientras se corría el rumor de lo pasado en la clase de Anko. Sus demás compañeras se acercaron a ella con furia pero una mano amiga la tomo del brazo y la levanto llevándosela corriendo.

—Lee, espera ya no puedo correr— el chico de enormes cejas dejo de correr y miro a Tenten con sonrisa picara… —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras asi? No me digas que…— la sonrisa del muchacho aumento.

—Es que todo eso fue muy divertido, no esperaba que ¡La llama de la juventud de Neji-san fuera tan ardiente!, Jajaja…— parecía que los ojos de Lee se incendiaban mostrando dos llamas dentro de ellos, Tenten lo miro fastidiada y le dio la espalda. —No te enojes florecita, solo era una broma— volteo el rostro de su amiga y la miro con ternura —Lo que paso es que fui espectador de todo, y no pude evitar mirar en que acababa aquello, fue muy divertido, Jajaja. Neji te lanzaba esa miradita mientras tú te sonrojabas y las demás mujeres del salón te fulmina…

—No es verdad, yo no me sonrojaba, solo estaba molesta, eso es todo— cerro los ojos indignada, y se cruzo de brazos. Lee rio aun más fuerte y le tomo la mano para caminar juntos a la siguiente clase…

El resto del día fue un tanto incomodo, todos la miraban raro y no paraban de cuchichiar frente a ella. En definitiva ese día no había sido el mejor para la castaña, solo su amigo Lee y su fiel amiga Temari lo habían hecho mas llevadero.

Mordió su emparedado con ímpetu, la hora del almuerzo llego con ansias. Tenten escapo del bullicio del comedor para comer afuera, cerca de la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, que aun pertenecía frondoso siendo que el verano se acercaba. Respiro la pacifica brisa fresca que sacudía las ramas del árbol, por fin un momento de tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo, después de todo era lo único que en verdad había disfrutado de aquel tormentoso día. Se llevo la comida a los labios y la mordió suavemente.

—Eso fue muy sexy… me das a probar— aquella voz apareció detrás de ella, cerca de su oreja irritándola y escalofriándola.

—No Hyuuga, deja de molestar, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu presencia y tus bromitas de mal gusto me irritan?— contesto esta vez sin tartamudear, ni dejarse intimidar. Neji se puso frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.

—Mmm… y yo pensé que te gustaban, con eso de que hacia un rato te ponías roja, tartamudeabas y temblabas ante mi presencia… veo que me e-q-u-i-v-o-q-u-e— susurro despacito, cerca de sus labios, por segunda vez en el día el Hyuuga se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero a diferencia de la segunda vez ella no se dejo intimidar.

—Apártate…— lo empujo y lo miro detenidamente —Sinceramente tenia una opinión muy diferente sobre ti, no imaginaba que fueras tan… '_sensual…'_— susurro su mente.

—¿Tan que…?— el chico enarco una ceja expectante a la respuesta, Tenten volteo su mirada a su almuerzo y mordió una galleta de chocolate.

—Maleducado, si eso era— le propino otra mordida a su postre —Grosero, irritante, idiota, apático, soberbio, orgu…— no termino de hablar porque nuevamente Neji se acerco a ella y esta vez con su lengua quito una morona de galleta, que reposaba en su labio inferior. Inevitablemente Tenten suspiro y Neji sonrió arrogante.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo?— No se aparto de ella ni un instante, Tenten parpadeo confundida.

—¿Qué…?— Debía admitir que todo eso la ponía nerviosa, y si, estaba colorada hasta las orejas. Neji se aparto bruscamente de ella.

—Jajajaaja…— rio a carcajada limpia, Tenten se cubrió la cara mientras le bajaba el sonrojo, esta se las pagaría… Interrumpiendo la risa del azabache lo acorralo entre ella y el árbol detrás de ellos, se acerco lentamente a él, beso su mejilla suavemente. Neji permaneció estático, bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos por su cuello, volvió a subir y mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, inesperadamente un ligero quejido se escucho salir de los labios de Neji.

Sonrió triunfante, ahora él estaba a su merced. Inesperadamente se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos un segundo… Neji trato de pronunciar algo pero la deliciosa sensación de sus labios siendo invadidos por los de ella se lo impidió. La forma en que ella lo besaba era exquisita, la deliciosa parsimonia con que movía sus labios lo enloquecía, ni siquiera fue consiente del tiempo en que estuvieron besándose, hasta que ella se separo bruscamente de él, observándolo con detenimiento. Sus labios rojos, hinchados y su pelo alborotado.

Una mirada, todo comenzó con una mirada, verlo saborear aquella roja manzana le pareció lo mas sexi de su vida entera y obviamente no se quedaría con ganas de probarlo… Cuidadosamente, secretamente, había logrado incitar a Neji y de alguna u otra forma tenia que sacar su lado salvaje, así que su plan comenzó… aunque nunca imagino que Neji pudiera ser tan sensual cuando se lo proponía… lo único decepcionante era que él Hyuuga no besaba como esperaba…

Quizás no todo había resultado como quería, pero que le iba a hacer, después de todo Neji —aun siendo un genio— no era bueno en todo, como ella creía…

—La venganza nunca fue tan dulce— susurro nuevamente en su oído, y se alejo de él dando media vuelta camino dos pasos y luego volteo a verlo —Tu primer beso ¿No, Hyuuga?— Neji no supo que responder ante sarcástico comentario —Jajajaaja…, si…, lo imagine— y se fue de ahí, dejándolo, solo, molesto, frustrado… pero con unas terribles ganas de mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Trato de subir fics que escribi hace mucho tiempo y nunca termine, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Para que se entienda mejor: Todo era plan con maña de Tenten, aunque Neji pensaba que era cosa de él, jajaja...**

**No se olviden de dejar comentarios, porque me motivan y me dan animos de continuar escribiendo. Cualquier duda o sugerencia son bien aceptadas.**

**Salu2 desde México!**

**YUE! =^-^=**


End file.
